vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)
|-|Sonic= |-|Dark Sonic= |-|Super Sonic= Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Rings and Chaos Emeralds | At least 6-C | 5-A Name: Sonic The Hedgehog Origin: Sonic X Sonic (The Universe) Gender: Male Age: 15 years old Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), 4th Wall Awareness, Regeneration (Low), Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Homing Attack, Pressure Point Strikes (Rendered Amy unconscious with a single chop to the neck), Enhanced Sense of hearing, Statistics Amplification (After absorbing a Ring or energy from Chaos Emeralds), Time Stop and Teleportation (Via Chaos Control), Can harm ghosts (Beat back King Boom Boo), Electricity Manipulation, Flight (With Chaos Energy), Surface Scaling (By running along walls and ceilings), Water Walking (Through speed), Limited Water Manipulation (Can produce whirlpools with his speed), Transformation (Can transform through extreme anger or through the seven Chaos Emeralds), Resistance to Cosmic Radiations and Extreme Temperatures (Is unfazed by the vacuum of space and atmospheric entry) | Same as before on an enhanced scale, Aura, Berserk Mode, Rage Power | Same as in base on a vastly enhanced scale, Aura, True Flight, Spaceflight, Healing (Through Chaos Regeneration), Energy Projection, Dimensional Travel, Positive Emotion Empowerment, Explosion Manipulation (Can cause things to spontaneously explode), Deconstruction (Through physical contact, which can break down others), Power Nullification and Empathic Manipulation (Is able to neutralize negative energies and individuals driven by negative emotions, such as when he reverted Perfect Chaos back to normal while purifying it of its anger and rage that had consumed it for centuries), Resistance to Gravity Manipulation Attack Potency: Island level (Comparable to Knuckles, who punched a moon transceiver to give off this level of an explosion, and is Knuckles' most prominent rival in physical ability), higher with Rings and Chaos Emeralds (Can amplify himself to take enemies out in one hit that could initially match or overpower him) | At least Island level (Is a lot stronger than his base form. Immediately destroyed the Gold Metarex with ease, which was specifically built to test his strength) | Large Planet level (Superior to the Incomplete Eclipse Cannon due to being empowered by the seven Chaos Emeralds, whereas six could produce this much energy. Faced off against Final Mova who had the collective power of the three chief Metalex, innumerable Planet Eggs each which house the life force of a planet within, and Chaos Emeralds which were used to empower the process of transformation) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Outpaces lightning bolts easily) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Moved so fast against the robots Gold and Silver that, not only were they unable to see Sonic, they were unable to even react to his attacks properly) | At least''' Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be far faster than his base form and the Eclipse Cannon) '''Lifting Strength: Class K (Outmuscled E-18 Guerra-Hard, which weighed 550 tons. Roughly equal to Knuckles, who contended with Yellow Zelkova) | At least Class K (Superior to his base form) | At least Class K (Far superior to his base form. Effortlessly held back a tendril from Perfect Chaos) Striking Strength: Island Class | At least Island Class | Large Planet Class Durability: Island level (Takes beatings from large robots that have the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds only being heavily injured in the process, tanks blows from Knuckles who is his rival and can cause this level of damage casually) | At least Island level (Superior to base Sonic) | Large Planet level (Took multiple attacks from Final Mova's second form and kept fighting, and tanked a gravitational pull that was amassing enough power to possibly destroy the universe) Stamina: Very high (Can fight for hours without tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with certain techniques | Same as base. | Planetary Standard Equipment: Rings, Chaos Emeralds, Modified Shoes (As shown during the Metarex wars) Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Sonic can be quite cocky, and water tends to be problematic for him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Dash:' Spins like a ball and launches himself like a torpedo. *'Homing Attack:' Jumps and strikes the opponent with perfect aim. Key: Base Form | Dark Sonic | Super Sonic Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sega Category:Mammals Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Berserkers Category:Rage Users Category:Empowerment Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Acrobats Category:Speedsters Category:Archie Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Surface Scalers